Letters from a Traveling Soldier
by dragonfly2009
Summary: A blue eyed traveling soldier is about to leave for war but before he leaves he finds love with pretty girl Miss James and so their love continues through letters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**A blue eyed traveling soldier is about to leave for war but before he leaves he finds love with pretty girl Miss James and so their love continues through letters.

**Disclamer**I do not own the charectors of One Tree Hill just this story.

It has been two days since the raven haird boy turned 18 and he was waiting for the bus in his Army Greens. He was about to leave for war, to serve his country, to become one of our nations heros, but he just saw it as the quikest way our of Tree Hill that he's lived in all his life and also away from his controling father, Mayor Dan Scott. All his life Dan has made his and his brother Lucas' lives misserable any way he could. But now that he's 18 he's finaly a free man to do what he wants so he decided to join the Army, he thought it would be a good experience for him, his brother is also doing it, it's their way of retaliating and also to just royaly piss off Dan since he was dead against Nathan doing anything other than basketball, but when it came to Luke, he could care less if he joind and got blown up. You see, him and Lucas are half brothers and while growing up they hated each other with a firery passion but only because Dan made out Luke to be Nathan's enemy since he also played basketball and Luke just plain hated Dan so he thought since Nathan was raised by the devil himself that he wasn't far from being like him. For a while Nate was pretty awfull to Luke especialy when Luke beat him at one-on-one and joind the team so he then made it like a hobbie to make Lucas' life hell any way possible. But they then rose above their hatred for eachother and put it to good use towrds their "Daddy".

He sat down in a booth at the small Karen's Cafe. As he was reading over the menu deciding what would he like to be his last real meal since he wasn't going to really enjoy another home cooked meal for a while and he knew for a fact the Karen's served the best burgers and apple pie in town that she herself cooked and baked. Then he couldn't help to notice the little waitress standing by him waiting for him to look up and give her his order. As he looked her up and down he couldn't help the smirk coming to his lips as he admired her petite fram and how her hip huggers did their job by hugging in all the right places, but then his breath got taken away when he finnaly reached her face and he thought that he was staring at an angel just by how the summers sun shun around her like a halo.

"Hi, welcome to Karen's Cafe what can I get you?" The angel spoke. She just simply smiled a beautful smile that he noticed meet her sunny brown eyes that he got lost in. He didn't seem to hear her though.

"I'm sorry, I got distracted." She then giggled, and he wished to hear that gorgeuse sound again.

"May I get you anything?" He heard her that time

"Umm... Yes can I have a burger, coke, then an apple pie for desert." She then nodded and wrote what he said down.

"I'll be back in a bit." She then graced him with another smile and walked off, aware of his eyes fallowing her every move. _Angel_ Nathan decided to call her until he knew her actual name. He continued to watch her as she took other tables orders, acasionaly stoped to idaly chat with a costumer. He saw her smile and laph at what someone said. That's when he though that not even the name Angel seemed to discribe how beautiful and pure she was. He knew he was falling for _Angel_. Boy if onley the guys on the team knew, they'd have a lot of fun with that one _"Hotshot Nathan Scott, king of all players, falling for a girl. Yeah right that'll be the day!" _He was aware of his player ways but they soon went out the window when he layed eyes on _Angel_. He didn't even know who that boy was anymore.

She soon came back with his food and then he rememberd just how hungery he was.

"Here you go Sir." As she was about to leave again he just needed to know what her name was.

"Excuse me, but may I ask what your name is?" She turned back around as she heard he was talking to her and just got lost in his icy blue eyes. Then rememberd that he asked her something but didn't really know why such a gorgues guy would be interested in knowing what _her_ name was.

"Haley."

_"Haley"_ He thought. After what seemed like for hours of just them staring into eachothers eyes and just smiling and getting lost she soon turned back around and broke the spell.

It was about 30 min till Nathan finished his meal which was just delicius but not as delicius as Haley's lips looked with that clear lip gloss that were just teasing him to be kissed, licked, and suked on everytime she smiled at him. Through out his meal he still stared at her and just admired the beauty that is Haley. Every smile she made she just glowed, every laph lit up her face.

_"Haley, I've got to have you."_ He wasn't planning on Haley being another one of his quick lays, that he was sure of, he was done with that now that she was here. But he still was Nathan Scott, and what he wanted he got. And what he wanted now was Haley and he was going to make sure he got her.

He was a little shy to talk to her again which was a first for him, he was never shy he was usually overly confinant. Haley noticed this so she just smiled at him again and that quickly calmed him, her whole being calmed him.

"Would you mind sittn down for a while, feelin little alone." Haley thought that she couldn't deny him anything and couldn't for one second resist the way his eyes begged for her to stay.

"I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go." Haley responded.

**A/N**Ok so there's the first chapter so now all you have to do if you liked is to reply. Since this is the first chapter all I want are atleast 3-8 replys then I'll update. Even if there arnt many replys I'll still update because I'll be glad that someon is reading it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **Yaaaa!! I just put this story up and I already have a good amount of reviews that I wanted to add another chapter so I decided to put it up now! Oh and P.S I need some help! Anyone who would like to BETA this story I would sooo totally appreciat it! So email me if you're interested. 

Oh and thoughts are _italisized_.

**Last time on Letters from a Traveling Soldier**

Haley was becoming anxcious waiting to spend some alone time with the handsome soldier, which she figured out when she actually took the time from staring at his chiseld face to see what he was wearing. She started to calm down a little once he left and stoped staring so intently at her that she could actually feel his beautiful blue eyes burn holes into her. She still could'nt believe that someone that looked like hime would be even the slitest bit interested in little ole average her. Sure she wasn't that horrible to look at, she new she was pretty but not drop dead gorgouse like her friends Brook and Peytan. Now they were the type of girls that soldier boy was used to. _He probally just thought that she'd be good company until he had to leave soon tonight, or actually wanted something from her. Yeah, that's probally it, he thought that "Oh I'm leavn tonight, not ganna get any for a while, she's cute and probally would'nt mind goin' for a nice ride cuz' come on look at _me_!"_ _Oh well if that's what he thought he's certantly going to get a piece of my mind and a whole lot of my foot in his ass!" _Ok so yeah she started to exagerate a bit and really needed to stop over thinking things for once. He seems like a nice guy so just stop thinking so much and learn to have a bit of fun, especialy if fun looked like that.

So the longest hour of his life was finally over and he got to go visit _his_ Haley. Yes it's a bit soon to think of her as _his_ but this was just something that he could just feel, even if they'd just met and about to have a real conversation but hey ever hear about "Love at FIRST sight"?! Nathan never really believed in it, until now. He always thought that LOVE, especialy at first sight was just something made up in fairytales so people could have something to believe in because it seems like no one never really _actually_ loves each other any more. But he never really had a very good example growing up now did he? Come on his parents were Dan and Deb, now that was some mest up marriage.

Haley's shift just ended so she was cleaning up and getting ready to leave. When she came out from behind the counter puting away her green Karen's Cafe waist apren she could'nt help but look at herself and give herself the once over in the little mirror and grimaced when she saw her hair so she quickly finger combed her sunny locks then let it be when she thought that it's the best it was going to get and put on a sweep of gloss. As she was about to tell Karen bye she saw Soldier Boy walk in with the prettiest little purple flowers, she felt her heart speed up when she saw him smirk at her. No guy has ever looked at her like that and surprisingly she liked it.

Even though it was onley a half hour since he last saw his beauty but that was still too long for his liking. He walked up to her and they just smiled at eachother.

"Here I got these for you."

"Oh these are beautiful, thank you." Haley then brought the floweres up to her nose and smelt their sweet aroma. Nathan watched her and could'nt believe that she would think him worthy to spend her time with. She was just amazing.

"I don't know the name of them but I'll have to figure it out and buy the seeds because I'll end up picking all of them just to see you smile that sweet smile when you do that."

Haley suddenly found her self blushing and all Nathan could think about was how cute it made her, he could never get a girl blush before, well so inicently anyway. He then lead her out of the Cafe and into the warm summer sun that still had a few hours till it set. Nathan then took hold of her hand once they were out side and neither could of expected the wonderful sparks that jolted through their hands, into their viens, down to their toes, and strait to their hearts.

Haley found herself once again blushing and felt her cheeks turn a slight shade of pink but glad that she could blame it on the warm sun. She then relized that she was walking down the familure streets but with an unfimlure man without even knowing his name. The cautios Haley that she knew definatly wouldn't do that. Well the onley way to know his name is to ask it, not getting anywhere rambleing about it in my head, as per-usual.

"So you know what I just relized?" He just looked at her giving her his undevided attention letting her know to go on with his trade mark smirk still in place wich just made her stutter a bit by how cute he looked everytime he did that and she's begining to think that he does it on purpase.

"Well I don't really know what to call you and it'll really help you know so I dont call you like you or something. Cuz you know names really do tend to help at times you know, like at a really crowded concert that way you dont get lost or-or something. And it's not fair being as though you know my name and-" She was suddenly cut off with his finger on her lips thankfully stoping her rambling.

"Nathan. My names Nathan, so now you know what to yell when we're at one of those crowded concerts." He was just smiling at her thinking that she looked just adorable when she was talking a mile a minute and actually understood everything.

Gawd he must think I'm a total loser! Turns out that my rambling doesn't stay in my head like I thought. No leave it to me to make a total utter fool of myself infront of hot guys, but hey can you blame me I don't exactly have that much experience in the guy department. I've had like a total of 1 actual relationships with the oppisit sex and it wasn't the greatest, his name was Chris Keller. I once thought that I was in love with him but that was untile he cheated on me because excuse me of thinking that when someone are in a boy/girl friend relationship of a year and a half that you guys are exclusive, but NO silly me not when your boyfriend is a musician. Turns out I was one of his VERY many girls. But lucky me he said I was his special girl, yeah I'm so totally going to write that on my blog so everyone will know! I still can't believe that I stayed with him that long, you'll know what I mean if you ever kiss him, it's like kissing a very slubbery dog whose trying to get the food out of your mouth! Soo gross. I just thought it was love because of the trust but there wasn't even that.

As Haley was thinking all of this Nathan was staring at her contently never wanting to take his eyes off her. She then turned back to him remembering that she wasn't the onley one there and instantly felt how rude she's been. He probally thinks I'm not interested in him which is exact oppisit of what she feels.

"I'm sorry. I'm being rude, you wanted to get out here and talk I'm guesing before you leave for the war and I'm ignoring you."

"No problem, I'm content just looking at you think, which seems pretty seriose"

"How do you know I was thinking?" She couldn't believe that this guy that she just met can read her so easily, it took her friends quite a while to figure our how to read her. And even though they have it pretty much down on how she feels it's still kinda hard because they constantly change.

"Well just the way you eyebrows kept scrunching up and intense look in your eyes, and I kept trying to talk to you. I even asked you if you'd like to go see a monky and take it to see the Queen of England and you said sure sounds fun." He coked an eyebrow and laphed a little looking at her embaressed reaction. This girl that he was just getting to know was just amazing.

"Oh, well, that's because it does sound fun. Besides she's pretty stuffy I hear so she could use a little monkeying around." They both just laphed.

"So you said that you had somewhere we can go, so where might this place be?" They've been aimliessly walking around for about 5 min now,still hand in hand but neither one of them were complaining, it actually felt right.

"Lets see where are we?...Oh it's right up here to our right." They showd up at the peir on the lake and took a seat across from eachother at one of the tables

**A/N **Yaa once again another chapter, hope ya'll liked it. I had fun with it. I wanted to introduce a little more of Haley so you can get to know her a bit more. Sorry bout not much NALEY but there will be more of that definatly in the next chapter, I already have it all planned out. But it's going to be like another week till I can update I'm leaving tomoro for friends and she doesn't have comp. w/ int. but that'll give me enough time to come up with a couple more chapters. I just come up with it while I'm typeing I think it's easier that way. So yeah review if you're still likeing it and if your intersted in BETA pleeaaaassse email me bout it much gracioas!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**Wats up everyone, so sorry for the wait I know I promised to update last weekend but I got stuck in WA an extra week, my Dad left w/o me! Can you believe that? LOL So yeah I just wrote up this chapter which I'm hoping is going to be pretty long, it always ends up a diff length when typed. Oh and P.S. I put in some NALEY for ya'll so enjoy!

As they sat at the pier they were lulled into a comfortable silence. Nathan and Haley were just enjoying the presence of one another and the calming swooshes of the lake. A light warm breeze picked up that blew the sweet aroma of the wild flowers around them and Haley's long honey locks were blown about which made a wonderful sight for Nathan.

Nathan kept staring into Haley's sunny brown eyes and he never wanted to leave this moment with

her, just the two of them. But reality would soon disturb their own world and he would leave her and neither knew for how long.

Even though it was a comfortable silence, it had to be broken at some point. The only problem was that neither knew how to break it. There definitely was a connection between the pair; you could see it by the way Nathan looked at Haley with adoration like she was the only person in the room. His ocean blue eyes were her personal spotlight. Then there was the way Haley blushed whenever Nathan stared at her longingly or when he

took hold of her hand. She had a special loving smile reserved just for him; a smile that she never once graced her past boyfriends with, especially Chris (dog mouth) Keller. Yes, they had met a little over an hour ago, but the sparks were undeniable. Sooner or later those sparks would burst into an everlasting flame.

The once comfortable silence, however, started to become an issue for Traveling Soldier and Angel and out of the blue they tried to break it by reaching for each other's hands. Haley giggled

while Nathan gave a hearty laugh. Through the midst of the lighthearted laughter neither retracted their hands; both thought of how they loved the feeling of the other's skin against theirs and prayed that they could feel the sensation forever.

"Umm… Haley, I highly doubt you don't have a boyfriend but at this point I don't care," Nathan said. "I'll do anything to have you in my life, even if we only write letters to one another." He paused to take a quick breath and see her

reaction.

Haley smiled at him – not laughing or running away – a good sign. Her pretty bright smile calmed his nerves and urged him to continue.

"Which brings me to my next point," he said. "Since I'm leaving

for Iraq and I'm not really close to my family except my brother Lucas, who is also heading there with me, I don't really have anyone to send letters to. I was kind of hoping I could send some here to you. You know, like pen pals, and you could like help keep my hopes up and remind me that there's a real reason to come back alive and not get blown up." He laughed out the last part to show he was just kidding.

Haley giggled too at his humor and how incredibly cute he looked when he was nervous just talking to her. She never knew that she could make a guy nervous. She grinned to herself at her newfound control over men. She simply nodded and gave a cute dimpled smile, flattered that he chose to write to her when he was off protecting their country and busy being a hero.

Nathan felt his stomach unclench when he saw her nod of approval. He graced her with a gorgeous smile that made her weak at the knees and she was glad that she was already sitting or she would have made a huge fool of herself by falling face first on the dock.

He then realized that his hand was still wrapped protectively around her silky soft digits and he lifted them to his mouth and kissed each one. He ended at the top of her hand, letting his lips linger a few seconds longer, loving and reveling in the way her soft skin felt and tasted

beneath his full lips. Then he recognized that she tasted like a mixture of sweet spices and vanilla – and it was intoxicating. He longed to taste more of this beauty.

This time Haley fearfully blushed and couldn't stop her eyes from drooping as his luscious lips kissed her skin. Her whole body still tingled from it; her hand warm from where he kissed – so warm that it felt like he burned her but she didn't mind. If she got this worked up over a few hand kisses

she couldn't imagine what she'd feel like with his full pink lips and large strong hands doing other things.

_I'm never gonna hold a hand of another guy. I'll wait forever for the love this traveling soldier._ Yes, she couldn't wait for the first letter but she'd write a million letters if he could stay. At this point she didn't care too much.

**A/N** Ok, so what did you guys think? I really enjoyed writing this chapter and it's my fave so I hope that you enjoyed reading it! I know it's not that long I'll work harder on the next. Truthfully I'm stumped on how to write it, it only took like 15min to write this one, it's gonna take longer for the next. Well review and be brutal! LOL not too much though pwiez.

Oh and yes I did get my inspiration from Dixie Chick's song "Traveling Soldier" I'm glad that come of you caught on to that, it was sapposed to be like a secret till the end but you guys are too quick for me! Oh & another thing, I'm not going completly how the song goes so Nathan may die or not, or it could be someone else... Not telling!

Eli


End file.
